Tous les hommes sont méchants, meme toi
by linoa07
Summary: [ONESHOT] Lulu Wigher, sa mere est aurore, son pere est mangemort, que se passe t il le jour ou la verite eclate?


centerTous les hommes sont mechants, meme toi ou Maman n est pas mechante, elle est juste severe/center

Je marche dans la foret, je m y promene depuis le debut de l apres midi, je leve les yeux, le soleil se couche, papa et maman vont encore me gronder. Ils n aiment pas que je passe tout mon temps ici,surtout maman, elle ne comprends pas que j aime cet endroit, que c est comme mon second chez moi. Je prefere venir ici plutot que d aller a l ecole, a l ecole moldue.

Quand maman m y a inscrite, papa etait fou de colere, il n aime pas beaucoup les moldus je crois. Mais de toute facon ils ne crient plus maintenant; depuis qu avec l ecole on a fait une sortie ici, en foret, je ne vais plus a l ecole, je viens ici. Au debut, maman m emmenait tous les matins a l ecole, a chaque fois je partais. Les grilles y sont basses et comme je sais ne pas me faire remarquer, pendant une semaine la dame n a rien vu, je revenais toujours pour la sortie.  
Mais maman voyait bien que je revenais toute sale, elle a demande a la dame de me surveiller et elle a vu que je sautais la grille tous les matins.  
Maman m a dit qu elle ne voulais plus que je le fasse, je lui ai dit que je le referai alors elle me laisse faire, mais je crois que c est papa qui l a convaicue.

Tous les jours je viens ici, je m allonge par terre dans une clairiere, sur une souche ou sur une branche pas trop haute, j ai toujours un peu peur de tomber,meme si j ai moins peur aujourd hui... peut etre qu un jour j aurais plus peur.  
Depuis quelques semaines, maman et papa sont bizarres, papa est de moins en moins la, maman aussi. Alors le matin je pars plus tot et je rentre juste avant que le soleil se couche. Aujourd hui je suis en retard, je suis allee tres loin dans la foret et courir avec mes petites jambes c est difficile. Et si...? Pourquoi pas, apres tout il n y a personne qui peut me voir!

Je me concentre, je sens un leger fourmillement qui m est familier, mes jambes s allongent, les poils poussent sur mon dos, je me transforme tout doucement. Et voila, la louve noire, comme papa dit quand je fais ca, est de retour. Maman dit que je suis animagus, c est un mot complique que je ne comprends pas tres bien mais je sais que je peux me transformer en loup quand je veux. Papa et maman m interdisent de le faire mais si je ne rentre pas tres vite, maman voudra plus que je vienne dans la foret.

PLIC!

Il commence a pleuvoir, j aime la pluie, quand on sent toutes ces gouttes qui vous tombent dessus, l eau qui ruisselle sur le visage. Il pleut de plus en plus fort, je cours de plus en plus vite. Je coupe a travers champs, comme ca j arriverai par le jardin et je dirai a maman je j y joueai.  
Je vois un eclair illuminer le ciel, qu est ce que c est beau! Avec l orage, l obscurite arrive bien plus vite et maintenant les seules sources de lumieres sont les eclairs zebrant le ciel. J aime le bruit de l eau sur les feuilles des arbres, elle fait de la musique, une musique douce et energique a la fois, triste et joyeuse, je pourrais m allonger a terre et ecouter cette musique mais le soleil a disparu du ciel, maman va me punir, il faut que je me depeche.

Maintenant je vois la barriere du jardin, maman va se douter que j arrive par la, autant arriver tout doucement, ca la calmera peut etre. J arrete de courir, et m immobilise un instant, je savoure l eau ruisselante sur mon museau, l herbe sous mes pattes est toute mouillee, la terre s enfonce a chacun de mes pas.

Je reprends ma marche, entre dans la haie d arbre. Je vais pour sortir de la haie quand je vois des hommes que je ne connais pas dans mon jardin, je ne sais pas ce qu ils font la, j apercois maman parmi eux, ils ne peuvent pas etre mechant alors, maman est severe mais elle est pas mechante.  
J entends un POP qui signifie que papa est de retour, je regarde a l autre bout du jardin oui, il est la. Maintenant il fait completement nuit, la pluie fait rage, les eclairs tombent partout dans la campagne, si je peux suivre la scene c est uniquement grace a mes yeux de loup.

Papa, se retourne vers le groupe, il a l air panique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je me concentre sur la musique de l orage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux absolument pas entendre ce qui se dit entre mes parents.

J observe toujours la scene a demi cachee dans la haie, maman leve sa baguette vers papa, elle veut l attaquer? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi elle veut faire du mal a mon papa? Je bondis de ma cachete vers elle, seuls papa et maman me reconnaissent, j entends juste Òma petite louve noireÓ au milieu de la symphonie de la pluie, je vois un eclair et plus rien, je ne vois plus, je ne sens plus rien, je perds connaissance.

Une raie de lumiere m eblouie, je me retourne dans mon lit. J ouvre difficilement les yeux, d apres le soleil il doit etre midi. Sur une chaise je vois mon petit dejeune de pret, maman et papa doivent etre au travail, ce n etait qu un reve!

Je m assis sur mon lit et bois mon chocolat, il est froid, maman a du partir tres tot ce matin. Je regarde autour de moi, je vois des murs peints en vert feuille, une chaise en bois de chene, un plafond qu on pourrait confondre avec des feuillages. Depuis que je passe mon temps dans la foret, j ai fait venir la foret dans ma chambre. Je vais a la cuisine poser mon bol, regarde partout, papa ne m a pas laisse de mots, pourtant tous les matins, il m en laisse un. Un doute m envahi, etait ce vraiment un reve?

Je vais dans la chambre de papa et maman, ouvre un tiroir, il est rempli de robes noires, papa est toujours la, ce sont les siennes.

Soulagee, je vais m habiller et sors par le jardin, je vois un cratere au milieu du jardin, il y a eu un orage, la foudre est tombee.

Dans mon reve les eclairs tombaient dans les champs pas dans mon jardin, enfin, je crois. Je marche dans les champs, je ne me suis pas transformee de peur de voir d autres details de mon reve, ce n etait qu un reve, mon papa me laissera jamais, c est le plus beau, c est le plus fort, c est le meilleur.

L odeur de la foret apres un orage, ca sent l herbe, les feuilles, la terre, par endroit je vois meme les dernieres traces de la pluie, des grandes flaques, des gouttes sur les brins d herbes ou sur les feuilles, les bois tout humide. La foret apres un orage est tout simplement magnifique!

Je marche le long d un chemin que je connais bien, j ai de la boue plein les chaussures, j arrive pres d un petit etang isole dans les sous bois. Lui aussi a des traces de l orage, un tronc y est tombe, coupant l etang en deux. J y monte et m assois au milieu, j ecoute, j entends les oiseaux qui chantent, les sangliers qui mangent... .

Je reste longtemps sur mon tronc d arbre, les animaux continuent leur vie. Je vois un loup qui s approche de la mare, un loup gris , il est magnifique, il me regarde, il s approche, il recule, s approche a nouveau, va boire, repart puis revient... il me teste pour savoir si je suis dangeureuse. Je reste immobile et l observe a mon tour. Il repart une fois de plus mais revient cette fois ci avec d autres loups, ils viennent tous boire dans la mare. Je ne bouge pas, j aime bien les loups. De temps en temps ils me regardent, mais ils n ont pas peur de moi.Toute la journee ils restent pres de la mare, toute la journee je les observe, qu ils sont beau! J ai toujours aime les loups , surement parce que je me transforme en loup mais maintenant que j en vois des vrais devant moi, je les aimes encore plus. Le soleil se couche, je dois rentrer les loups sont toujours autour de la mare, je suis tres en retard d un cote je n ai pas envie de rentrer, mais d un autre, je veux oter mon esprit d un doute, ce reve... toute la journee j y ai pense, normalement papa est deja a la maison, je dois vite rentrer.

Je me transforme, a la vue de la louve noire les autres loups, arretent toutes leurs activites et m observent. Je dois rentrer, je pars en courant.  
J ai toujours ce mauvaise presentiment de ce matin, sans savoir pourquoi je sens des larmes couler de mes yeux, je me trompe, je DOIS me tromper, jamais il n arrivera quoique ce soit a mon papa.

Me voila dans le jardin, maman m y attend, elle n a pas l air contente, comme d habitude, je me suis trompee, je suis soulagee. Je l embrasse comme je ne le fais plus depuis que je vais dans la foret, elle a l air etonne, je crois percevoir une lueur de culpabilite dans ses yeux, j ai du rever.  
Je rentre en courant dans la maison, appelant papa, lui disant que sa petite louve noire est de retour, il ne repond pas, maman me dit qu il n est pas la.  
Je me fige suis place. Papa, pas la? je demande ou il est maman repond que le repas refroidit. Elle essaie de m emmener a la cuisine, je me defais de son etreinte et cours dans leur chambre, j ouvre le meme tiroir que ce matin, a present il est vide.  
Je suis frappee par la foudre.

Maman vient me checher et me dit que papa est parti, qu il m a abandonnee et qu il ne reviendra plus. Je hurle, je hurle qu elle ment qu il ne m abandonnerait pas qu il m aime que jamais il ferait ca!

Elle me donne une baffe.

C est la premiere fois que l on me frappe, je regarde ma mere, elle est en colere, ses yeux brillent dangereusement, j y vois encore cette culpabilite mais aussi du degout. Pouquoi du degout? envers quoi? envers qui?

Elle me repete que papa m a abandonne et que jamais je ne le reverrai. Je ne reagis pas, je suis choquee, choquee par la baffe, par l absence de mon pere, par cette lueur dans les yeux de ma mere.

Elle me met a table, je n oppose aucune resistance. Pendant le repas elle me parle d une guerre, de son patron, M Croupton, je pense, je n ecoute que d une oreille, je pense a mon pere, il me manque.

Maman tape du point sur la table, elle veut que je l ecoute. Tout ce que je comprends de ce qu elle dit, c est qu il y a un mechant d un nom inconnu et que elle se bat contre lui, qu elle est une gentille. Pourquoi me raconte t elle ca?

Maman me met au lit, et me dit que demain j irai a l ecole, elle s est arrangee avec le directeur pour qu il me reprenne. Avant qu elle ferme la porte je demande pourquoi, elle me dit que maintenant que papa nest plus la il est temps de reprendre mon education, ... papa n est plus la pour me proteger, pourquoi?

Quelqu un me reveille brusquement, j ai fait un reve horrible, c est maman qui m a reveille, je lui dit que j ai reve que papa etait plus la, elle me dit que je n ai pas reve.

Je n ai pas reve... et le reve d avant hier alors, etait ce vraiment un reve? Maman a dit que papa m a abandonne et qu il ne voulait plus de moi, pourquoi elle aurait menti, elle est severe mais pas mechante.  
Elle m habille rapidement et je realise qu elle veut m envoyer a l ecole. Je lui dis que je n irai pas, que j irai dans la foret. Elle me donne une baffe, encore une..., et dit que je n ai pas le choix.

Je me laisse faire, pourquoi maman m a frappe, d habitude elle crie mais me tappe pas, d habitude papa arrive et me defend, papa n est plus la, ou est papa?

Je suis a l ecole, je sais que je ne dois pas faire de magie devant les autres mais il y a une garcon qui me suis tout le temps, je peux pas sauter au dessus de la grille. Et si je l effraieai? Maman dit que si je fais de la magie, les moldus me prendront pour un monstre, papa dit que c est pas grave, qu ils sont tous idiots.

Je suis devant la grille, le garcon est toujours derriere moi, je le regarde et lui dit de partir, il me dit non, je lui dit que je suis un monstre, il me croit pas. Je me transforme devant lui, il s enfuie en criant. Je me retransforme tres vite, saute la grille et pars en courant.

Je suis revenue pres de l etang, les loups y sont encore, apparemment ils se sont installes ici, ils me regardent arriver, mais ne bougent pas. Je vais m asseoir sur le tronc au milieu de la mare. je reste immobile, je les regarde, je pense, pourquoi papa est plus la? pourquoi maman est comme ca? Papa me dit toujours quand elle me punit que elle est pas mechante, elle est juste severe. Elle est severe, mais papa n est plus la.

Je sens une larme qui roule sur ma joue, je pleure. Tres vite je sens une deuxieme larme, puis une troisieme qui rejoint les premieres et toutes les suivantes qui arrivent.

J ai une veritable crise de larmes, je ne peux plus m arreter, je sanglote, je crie, je crie pourquoi, pourquoi papa n est plus la pourquoi!

Je remarque a peine les loups qui s enfuient, je n entends pas que je ne suis plus seule, on me dit d arretter de pleurer.

Je sens ma joue qui me brule. Je leve les yeux, maman, maman est devant moi, elle vient de me donner une nouvelle baffe. Je n arrete pas de pleurer, une autre vient rejoindre la precedente. Je m arrete instantanement de pleurer, je suis en colere, pourquoi maman est mechante? Maman n est pas mechante, elle est severe.

Je suis assise sur une chaise a cote de maman. En face de nous, une vieille femme me regarde avec curiosite, elle me pose des questions. Si je suis propre, oui. Si j ai peur du noir, non. J ai quel age, cinq ans et demi. Mon nom, Lulu Wigher; a cette reponse, elle me dit non, je m appelle juste Lulu, mon nom de famille n existe plus. Je regarde ma mere, a present il n y a plus que du degout dans ses yeux, du degout pour qui? Pour moi? Mais pourquoi?

Une nouvelle baffe de ma maman, elle me dit d ecouter on m a poser une question.  
Si je sais me laver toute seule, oui. Si je mange beaucoup, non. Si je suis bonne a l ecole, je ne vais pas a l ecole; cette fois elle sourit en me disant que ca va changer.

Ma mere lui demande quand elle pourra partir, la vieille femme lui dit qu il lui faut signer quelques papiers et qu une fois fait elle n aura plus aucune autorite sur moi. Qu est ce que ca signifie? Papa m a abandonne, maman va pas faire pareil? Elle est pas mechante, elle est severe!

Ma mere se leve et sans un regard vers moi part en disant a la vieille femme qu elle apportera mes affaires demain.

Maman m abandonne, comme papa, maman elle est mechante et papa aussi.

Ma chambre est pas belle, elle est toute grise, elle a une toute petite fenetre et en plus il y a avec moi une fille qui sent pas bon, comme si elle ne s etait pas lavee depuis un mois. Depuis que maman est parti je n ai plus ouvert la bouche, je ne veux plus parler, les gens sont trop mechants, meme papa et maman.

J ai deja essayer de partir mais les murs sont tres haut. Ce soir je vais essayer de les sauter quand je suis louve.

Je suis devant le murs, dans la cour. Je me transforme, prends mon elan, je dois reussir je hais cet endroit. Je cours, je cours, je cours et je saute. Je me reveille dans une salle toute sombre, les murs sont peints en noirs, il n y pas de fenetres, je pleure, je n ai pas reussi. La porte s ouvre, la vielle femme entre, ellle a une lampe avec elle. Elle s assoit en face de moi et me demande ce que je faisais dehors en pleine nuit et pourquoi elle m a trouvee sans connaissance au pied du mur.

Je ne reponds pas, je l aime pas. Elle me conseille de changer de regard, je ne l ecoute pas. Elle me donne une baffe, plus forte encore que celles de maman, j atterris contre le mur. Elle me dis que je resterai ici jusqu a ce que je lui reponde.

Je ne lui repondrai pas.

Depuis que je suis dans cette salle, tous les jours la vieille vient me voir, tous les jours elle me frappe parce que je refuse de lui parler. Cette salle est toujours noire, quand la vieille vient, elle ramene toujours une lampe et la reprend en partant. Je n y vois rien, je n ose pas me transformer et de toute facon je doute que j y arrive, je suis trop fatiguee, j ai trop froid, j ai trop peur. Ici, je n entends rien, les seuls bruits sont ceux que je fais en tapant sur les murs ou ceux de la porte quand elle s ouvre. Je refuse toujours de parler, jamais plus je ne parlerai, a personne, jamais.

La porte s ouvre, c est l heure des coups, la vieille entre comme d habitude et me redemande pourquoi j etais dehors. Je ne reponds pas, je garde le regard impassible, meme apres qu elle m ai envoye une fois de plus sur le mur. En la regardant, je n aurais jamais devine qu elle ait autant de force. Elle me releve. Elle me repose la question et me refrappe. Au bout d un moment, elle s arrete et quitte la salle et me disant que cela fait deux mois que je suis ici. Deux mois... je ne m en suis pas rendu compte. J ai toujours aussi peur de cette salle, je veux toujours autant voir le soleil, la foret, la pluie, le vent, les arbres et les loups. Je dois sortir mais comment?  
Ici, je n arrive meme plus a me les visualiser, il fait trop noir. Je m allonge a terre et commence a m endormir.

La porte s ouvre une nouvelle fois dans la journee, pourtant la vieille est deja venue, on m a deja donne mon repas. La vieille apparait mais sans sa lampe. Elle me dit de sortir. Je ne me fais pas prier et m execute. Elle m emmene a l infirmerie, en passant devant une vitre, je vois que j ai de multiples coupures sur mon visage, et beaucoup de bleus. Je ne les sens meme pas.

L infirmerie est plus grande que la salle noire, elle a une grande fenetre et les murs sont blancs, enfin, blancs sales. On m y donne une potion, j hesite a la boire, je n ai pas confiance, mais je finis par la boire, je tombe endormie dans un lit.

A mon reveil, la vielle est presente, elle me dit que je retournerai dans ma chambre des que j irai mieux et que comme je refuse de parler aucun adulte n a le droit de me parler a part elle. De toute facon, les gens sont tous mechants.

Je retrouve ma chambre grise et la fille qui est avec moi une semaine apres. Je n aime pas plus l infirmerie que la salle noire mais au moins j ai pas peur a l infirmerie.

La fille de ma chambre est plus vieille que moi, elle m a dit qu elle avait huit ans et qu elle etait ici depuis sa naissance. On est dans un orphelinat. Elle est tres bavarde, je crois qu elle aime pas la vieille elle non plus. Elle s appelle Leila, elle n est pas etonnee que je refuse de parler, beaucoup d enfants le fond ici mais elle est etonnee que j ai resiste a la salle noire, apres deux mois, tous les enfants en sortent en pleurant et en criant. Elle comprend que ce soit difficile pour moi, elle dit que pour elle c est plus facile, elle n a jamais rien connu d autre.

J ai l impression qu elle veut me mettre en confiance, je lui fais pas confiance, si elle a toujours vecue ici, elle peut pas se rendre compte a quel point c est horrible. Et puis malgre qu elle dise qu elle aime pas la vieille, je l ai deja vu aller lui parler pour lui dire des choses, je pense que c est une moucharde, tous les gens sont mechants, j ai confiance en aucun d entre eux, meme pour les enfants.

Aujourd hui on fait une sortie, une sortie pres de la foret! A cette annonce, je cache ma joie, si la vieille voit que ca me fait plaisir elle ne m emmenera pas. La plupart des enfants sont effrayes ils ont peur des bois, pourtant il n y a pas de raison.

Je me promene a la lisiere de la foret, je peux sentir l odeur des arbres. Je sais que je suis surveillee mais je sais que je n y retournerais pas, je ne veux pas y retourner.

Lorsque je sens la surveillance se relacher un peu, je m elance dans la foret, je connais tous ses coins, tous ses pieges, en trois mois, elle n a pas beaucoup change je cours toujours, je sais que l on me poursuit, je le sens, je n ose pas me transformer, je sais que les moldus n ont aucun scrupule a tuer les loups, je ne veux pas mourir. Tout compte fait, la foret a quand meme changee, je tombe dans un trou que je ne connais pas, je m etale de tout mon long. J entends derriere moi les hommes de l orphelinat, ils vont me trouver et m y renvoyer, non je ne veux pas. Je suis chez moi je veux plus quitter la foret, elle m a trop manquee.  
J entends un hurlement devant moi, je leve les yeux, le loup gris et sa meute. Ils me regardent. Du regard je les conjure de m aider, je suis desesperee si meme la foret m abandonne ... mais elle ne m abandonne pas: les loups se mettent entre les hommes et moi, et a ma plus grande surprise, je vois le liaire des arbres bouger, ils se deroulent tout doucement, rampent au sol, les hommes trop occupes a regarder les loups ne voyent pas ces lianes vivantes s enroulees autour de leurs chevilles et lorsqu ils veulent avancer pour chasser les loups ils tombent retenus par les lianes.

J ai suivi les loups quand ils se sont enfuis, ils n ont rien dit, ils m ont defendu, je leur serai eternellement reconnaissante. Je me suis transformee, je suis chez moi dans la foret, c est ma maison et personne ne lui fera du mal, je la protegerai des hommes, ils sont tous mechants.

Ca fait un moment que je suis dans la foret, si ca fait une semaine, un mois ou un an, je ne sais pas. Je vis avec la meute, etrangement, ils m obeissent tous, meme le chef, de la meme facon que la plupart des animaux et plantes de la foret. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que je suis une sorciere, je ne sais pas.

Aujourd hui, ccomme tous les jours je regarde la meute, ils ont beau m obeir, je ne veux pas etre leur chef, je suis une fille pas un loup, je n ai pas a controler leur vie.

Je suis assise sur une souche et rie , les derniers nes se battent mais aucun d eux n est stable sur ses pattes, ils arretent pas de tomber.

Tout d un coup tous s immolibisent, un craquement inhabituel dans la foret, un craquement que je n ai plus entendu depuis tres longtemps, je m attends a voir arriver mon pere le sourir au levre me demandant ce que j ai vu de beau dans la foret aujourd hui. Mais je chasse vite cette idee, papa m a abandonnee, comme maman, tous les hommes sont mechants.

Un homme apparait, il a vraiment l air deplace dans cet endroit: il est tresvieux, comme le montre une longue barbe blanche, un porte des lunettes en formes de demi lunes, et il porte une robe! Je n ai plus vu de sorciers depuis ce reve, depuis que j ai vu mon pere. Il s approche de moi, je me transforme pour m enfuir avec le reste de la meute mais il m appelle, il dit Lulu Wigher.

Wigher, on ne m a plus appeler comme ca depuis que maman m a abandonnee. Je m arrete sans pour autant me retourner, restant sous ma forme animal. Le viel homme vient a ma hauteur, et me demande de me retransformer, il veut parler a Mlle Wigher pas a la louve noire.

Une nouvelle fois mon esprit s embrouille, la louve noire, papa m appelait comme ca... inconscemment je me retransforme. Le vieil homme sourit, conjure deux chaise et m invite a m asseoir. Je delaisse la chaise et m assois par terre.

L homme se presente, il s appelle Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l ecole de sorcellerie. tout d abord, il m apprend que ca fait deux ans que je vis avec les loups, aujourd hui j ai donc presque huit ans, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je l ai choisi. Puis il dit qu il me surveille depuis un petit moment, presque un an environ, et que pour mon age, j ai deja des pouvoir magiques tres developpes, cependant ce n est pas pour ca qu il est present.

Il me tend une lettre, l ecriture m est familiere mais je ne sais pas a qui elle appartient. Elle m est adressee, je ne sais pas si je veux la lire, je hais les hommes, moldus comme sorciers, ils ne font que se detruire eux meme.

Voyant que je n ouvre pas la lettre , Dumbledore commence a me raconter ce qu il se passe dans le monde magique, ce Voldemort qui prend de plus en plus de puissance depuis trois quatre ans, cherchant absolument a trouver de nouvelles armes.

Cet homme ne cherche meme pas a me faire parler, il ne fait que raconter, je n ai aucune confiance en lui et pourtant je meurs d envie de lui demander en quoi tout ca me concerne. Il doit lire les pensees puisqu il y vient.

En fait non, il me raconte une legende, la legende des enfants de la foret.

centerIl y a tres longtemps, du temps des grandes forets, lorsque celles ci recouvraient la majorite de l angleterre, bien avant Merlin, les forets avaient des gardiens. Ces gardiens etaient des sorciers avec des dons speciaux et innes, ils etaient animagi de naissance, pouvaient controler la population des forets, et bien d autres choses encore. Ces gardiens etaient appeles les enfants de la foret.

Cependant, un jour, l un d entre eux perdit la tete. Avec ses pouvoirs, il tenta de controler la foret, de s en servir a ses fins personnels, choses strictement interdite. Cet enfant fut maudit par tous les autres et ses pouvoirs lui furent retires par la foret elle meme. C est elle qui decidait qui etait ses enfants.  
Cependant, le mal etait fait; moldus et sorciers avaient a present peur des gardiens et ils les persecuterent. Tous furent tues et jamais plus la foret ne designa d enfants./center

Elle est bien triste cette legende mais je vois pas en quoi elle me concerne... a moins que ... . Depuis toujours je suis animagus, je peux controler aux animaux et aux plantes, et la foret et ma maison, non il doit se tromper.

Dumbledore a vu mon cheminement et me dit qu en effet je suis une fille de la foret, la premiere depuis cette triste legende. Il me conseille aussi de lire cette lettre qui repondra a beaucoup de questions sans reponses.

Je regarde la lettre une nouvelle fois et plus attentivement, sur l enveloppe, il est ecrit pour Lulu Wigher, ma petite louve noire.

Je reste choquee, c est une lettre de papa. Je tremble, pourquoi m ecrit il aujourd hui alors qu il m a abandonne? Doucement j ouvre la lettre et je la lis.

centerMa petite louve noire,

Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, ce que ta mere a pu te dire, de toute facon elle ne savait rien de mes motivations. Quoi qu il en soit sache que j ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, mais pas fier du tout. Mais avant d en arriver la je vais t expliquer les raisons de ma disparition.

Bien que tu aies ete presente, je pense que ta mere aura suprime ta memoire, je n ai pas disparu, j ai ete arrete, arrete par des aurores, par ta mere, parce que je suis un mangemort.

Vu le contexte actuel, tu dois savoir ce que cela implique, j ai tue des gens innocents, des moldus, torture des sorciers, j obeissais a mon maitre, n aies jamais peur de dire son nom, il s appelle Voldemort. Malgre que tu sois petite, tu savais que je n appreciais pas beaucoup les moldus, mais pas au point de vouloir leur mort. Alors pourquoi rejoindre ce fou et tuer tous ces pauvres gens? Pour te proteger.

J etais une langue de plomb, et je travaillais sur les enfants de la foret, tu dois connaitre cette legende et bien ce n est pas une legende et sache que tu es une fille de la foret, c est pour ca que je te laisser y aller au lieu d aller a l ecole. Je n ai jamais rien dit a ta mere donc quoiqu elle t ait dit pardonne lui.

Au ministere, j ai decouvert que Voldemort faisait des recherches sur les enfants de la foret et qu il recherchait l un de ces enfants. Je suis entre dans les mangemorts et je me suis arrange pour qu il me confie cette tache afin que jamais il ne te trouve. Cependant voila, ta mere a eu des soupsons a mon sujet, elle n est pas aurore pour rien et ce fameux soir elle m attendait avec une escouade d aurores. Tu t es interpose alors qu un eclair tombait dans le jardin, je t ai protege de la foudre, ta mere en a profite pour m immobiliser.

A l heure ou je te parle, je suis a Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps a vivre je le sens au fond de moi meme.

Ma petite louve noire ne renie pas ce que tu es ne laisse jamais Voldemort se servir de toi, mais ne renie pas non plus ta nature de sorciere, a tes onze ans va a Poudlard, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est quelqu un de bien, c est a lui que je confie cette lettre. Mefies toi aussi du ministere de la magie, la bas aussi ils recherchent des enfants de la foret.

La confiance est une chose qui ne doit pas se donner a la legere.  
Papa

PS: n oublie pas ta mere n est pas mechante, elle est juste severe./center

Je pleure, il ne m a pas abandonne, ce n etait pas un reve, juste un souvenir. Il est mort.

Les yeux embrouilles de larmes je regarde Dumbledore, un homme bien? Il me dit que le ministere depuis ma fuite de l orphelinat est a ma recherche, et qu ils finiront par me retrouver. Je ne dois pas faire confiance au ministere, je ne dois pas me tourner vers Voldemort, ou aller?

Dumbledore me propose de devenir mon garant, c est a dire que je serai sous sa responsabilite jusqu a la fin de mes etudes. Dois je accepter? Un homme bien.

Papa lui a fait confiance, je ne vois pas vers qui d autre me tourner, il a raison, je ne peux pas rester ici, pour papa.

J accepte l offre de Dumbledore de toute facon, je n ai pas le choix. Je dis adieu a cette foret que j aime tant, mais je reviendrai un jour, ca je le sais.

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore, nous transplanons ensemble, et atterissons dans un cimetiere, je ne comprends pas, il me dit simplement que j ai quelque chose a y voir, je me retourne et vois une tombe, celle de maman, morte il y a deux ans. Je le savais pas. Elle m a abandonne et pourtant je ne peux m empecher de repenser a la phrase de mon pere, Elle est pas mechante, juste severe. Papa, tu n as pas toujours raison, si s etait le cas peut etre que je serais heureuse.

Mais apres tout, tous les hommes sont mechants, meme toi. 


End file.
